Soul can you confess your feelings to her?
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: Please review my first maka and Soul story! Soul has flush feelings for Maka he thought he would never tell his feelings towards her untill he finds out Maka is Leaving the CITY!
1. Maka leaving the city soon

**The script style has be changed after the first chapter if your hoping to read it more better or clearer in the normal way**

* * *

Soul Eater

Soul and Maka

1st chapter

On a sunny afternoon, Soul and Maka takes a stroll down the sidewalk heading towards the amusement park.

Soul: I don't see how this has to with becoming a death scythe…

Maka: oh soul can you just hold on a second about becoming a death scythe after beating the kishin we should relax and celebrate by going to the amusement park

Soul: (sigh) your right Maka

As the two enter the park Maka's eyes wonder all around with excitement never seen before in her eyes. She glances over at Soul, grabs Soul's hand and runs.

Soul: Ma- MAKA!

Soul tries catching his breath while he runs with Maka.

Maka: Soul look!

When Soul recovers his breath he looks up at what Maka was looking at and gets amuse with excitement

Soul: wow Maka that ride looks awesome…i…mean…what? you want to go on it?

Maka: Yeah let's go on Soul

Soul stares at Maka and looks carefully at her. Soul notices that Maka got a post card from her mom this morning. Wondering Soul starts thinking maybe the card must of trigger Maka excitement a lot not to mention she did beat the kishin yesterday, Soul starts wondering. Maka's mom must of have said something very interesting to her, Soul thought but then again he's just guessing. As Soul and Maka got onto the ride Maka gave Soul a smile like he never saw before.

After Soul and Maka got on all the rides Maka suggested and had fun Soul started to think. Soul thought, I'm tired of being so nervous so flush into feelings I can't explain to Maka. He didn't know what he was feeling. As Soul and Maka were walking home Maka begin to say something then stop. Soul look at her curiously.

Soul: Maka what's wrong?

Maka: oh nothing…

Soul couldn't stand suspense he hated it when Maka wants to say something to him and never finish it drives Soul up the wall.

Soul: Maka…I don't like suspense…

Maka: oh sorry Soul…

A long silence fell through both their ears. Then Maka finally started to say something.

Maka: I'll be leaving soon…Soul

Soul: …?

Soul started to think again then everything he thought puzzle together. Maka's postcard from her mom! Her mom must of have told her she'll be coming by this city to come see her and pick her up. Soul's mind spun in circles thinking, wishing, and hoping his assumption wasn't right. Soul doesn't want Maka to leave he hasn't even told what he's feeling towards Maka yet.

Maka opens the door to their apartment. They both step in and slowly look at each other.

Maka: Soul I was meaning to tell you this morning but I didn't want you to worry or anything

Soul: no it's fine Maka…

Maka: I'll be leaving in a week…

Soul's heart starts to tighten with strings of hopelessness. How is Soul going to tell her in a week?

Maka: Soul what's wrong? Your face looks flush and you look frighten

Soul: Maka…

* * *

**please tell me what you think of this story i want you true opinions cause i would like to continue i already have a idea but its all up to you guys if i should continue this**


	2. Soul finds Spirit

Soul Eater: Soul loves Maka?

…

Soul looks away from Maka and sigh.

Soul: nothing…

Soul went in the kitchen to get a snack and went off to his room. Maka looks down at the floor by the door where she sees another postcard. She picks it up. The postcard is from her mom goes into her room to go ahead and read it.

Maka: "Maka it has been awhile since we had seen each other, I would you like you to come with me on my journeys so you can experience more of becoming a meister"… oh mom…

The night passes as Maka is sound asleep in her room. Soul on the other hand is walking towards the DMWA where he finds Spirit on the balcony. As Soul approaches Spirit begins to say something.

Spirit: Maka I love you I hope you have a great time with your mother I should have let you see her before…she'll be so happy to see you again.

Soul looks at Spirit more directly where Spirit can see him. Soul starts talking to him.

Soul: Spirit

Spirit: hmm? Soul

Soul: I suppose you know what's going on

Spirit: (sigh) Soul as a weapon I know how it feels to lose your meister

Soul's face starts to get red all over as he heard what Spirit said.

Soul: It's not like that! Your daughter is flat chested why would I date her?

Spirit: hmm? I was meaning a meister and weapon relationship; everyone goes through it and has to shift positions when losing a partner.

…Soul heart flush down with embarrassment for some reason he couldn't keep his cool like he always does, he was letting his feelings get to his head. Spirit looks at Soul and sees that Soul's face is redder then he ever seen.

Spirit: …heh…HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Soul: What are you laughing for you sad excuse for a dad!

Spirit: wow I'm actually not surprise of your feelings for her…but I'm warning you don't touch my baby Maka.

Spirit says furiously as always to Soul.

Soul: Spirit out of all the people the reason I came here…well is to get some advice from you.

Spirit: my advice, don't touch my Maka or I'll kill you.

Soul: you don't have to worry about that all I'm asking is how do you tell your love of your life you love her when she's leaving to go away for a while?

Spirit: Soul you tell me because I would have the answer if Kami was here and maybe you wouldn't ask me this, Maka wouldn't be going if it wasn't for me.

Soul starts to see tears swell up from Spirit eyes. Soul realizes how much Spirit tries to be there for Maka. Spirit regrets what he has done to her mom and is trying to make it up to her to show he wants to change and be a better dad to her.

Soul wanted to comfort Spirit to tell him he is trying his best. But Soul didn't feel like wasting any more time knowing Maka might be up wondering where has her weapon went.


	3. Maka you can't see kid

**I think i'm going to change up the style i had as a script for the last two chapters because i kinda suck at doing transition for another character talking but i'll get hang of it, i hope its clearer this way**

* * *

**Maka's Side**

"Where are you Soul?"

Maka said steadily glancing out the window multiple times. Wondering where Soul has gone too. She knew he would leave a note in kitchen or on the door saying where he has gone off to.

Maka thoughts: Oh Soul please don't be mad, he must be upset of what I said to him last night (sigh)

She thought over and over again what she can do for Soul to not make him feel upset no more.

" Oh I know!"

Maka said out loudly.

She twirl in circles in excitement unusually, she knew what will make Soul happy now.

She walks out the house leaving a note for Soul to read.

**Soul's side**

Soul thoughts: Maka please don't worry, I hope you're at home, she might of got paranoid and when looking for me or something, because it's unusual if I don't leave a note at the house.

As he rushes, he stops and thinks for a minute.

Soul thoughts: if she's in here wondering where I went, what am I going to tell her?

Questions steadily pile up one by one in soul's head.

"Damn… (Sigh)" Soul said.

Soul knew he needed to tell her. If he waits to long things just might pop up out of nowhere unexpectedly, knowing this assumption he already knew he is on a time limit especially Maka is leaving very soon too.

"Alright then this is it…"

Soul opens the door searching his eyes for Maka waiting for a yell or a hug at least.

"Maka…"

He looks around for Maka then he quickly sees a note on the table by the kitchen. He begins to read it.

"Maka's Note ~ Soul I'm worried about you for leaving without saying anything but if you had to take care of some personal things or something then okay, I hope your alright, if your wondering where I am right now I had to go over to kid's house today for something. I'll see you soon. ~ Maka"

Soul stares and reads the note over again. He had to hurry and get over to kid's house right away.

"Damn it Maka…"

He knew Maka didn't know about the innocence that happened at kid's house.

"Maka…MAKA!"

Soul cried a little, knowing Kid hasn't change his ways. He is the only one that knows Kid's secret. Soul knew why Liz and Patty left that night after they beat the kishin which was a day before the Soul and Maka went to the carnival.

"Fuck…Fuck!" **(Please excuse sorry, this be only time he'll curse)**

Soul lost his cool he completely lost it. He jumps on his motorcycle and speeds his way to Kid's house.

Soul's thoughts:

~ Maka I love you, so much I couldn't even tell you before knowing you are leaving soon

Do I even have a chance?

Even what happen with Kid?

Is it a possibility you can reject me?

…I know I'm being a bitch not trying to tell you this but…

Really what do you see me as?

The point is I can't let you see Kid

In the condition he's in… I wanted to tell you why

But…Damn….Am I to late to avoid what's going to happen…

To you…?

You don't know what he is compatible of, besides his skills at gun shooter or whatever…

He's just not … in the condition you want him to be in….he's in something worse…. ~

* * *

**For SoulxMaka Fans you should check out this cool animation of them :D**

** watch?v=dVUkGJ8ZPV8**


	4. Kid?

*Knock, knock * Maka knock on Kid's door. "Hello, Kid?" Maka said wondering if he was home. "Maka?" Kid responded. "Hey" Maka continued "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" Kid said as he opens the door. "Is Soul with you?" Kid questioned. "No I think he back at the house" Maka said. "You THINK he at the house?"Kid responded louder then usual. "Um…" "Do you know he's at the house or not!?" Kid angrily shouted. "Yes he's at the house!" Maka responded in the same tone, confused why he was shouting.

"Come in" Kid let Maka in leading her to the couch."Sit down" Kid suggested. "Thanks" Maka sat down on the couch. "So what up" Kid said. "Um nothing really I was asking if you know where Blair is?" Maka said. "Blair? No I'm not sure where she is why?" Kid waited. "Well I was thinking that maybe I can make Soul happy by having Blair stay at the apartment with him taking my room so he doesn't be alone" Maka said.

"Why?" Kid said. "Because I'm leaving soon my mother you heard of Kami is picking me up in a couple days and she going to take me on journeys with her" Maka said.

"I see" Kid said looking at Maka blankly. "Hey, where is Liz and Patty?" Maka looked around hoping to see them somewhere. "I'm not sure" Kid started to sound demonic. "Can I go use the bathroom?" Maka started to see a change in body movement, Maka started to feel uncomfortable.

"Sure" Kid said. Maka walked out of room and went into the bathroom but before she did she spotted something in the corner of the hallway on the floor. "Hmm what's that?" Maka thought to herself. She walked around the corner looking down on the floor "WHAT THE!?" Maka shouted out loud.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed. "SOUL!?" Maka screamed headed back to the room where Kid was. "Soul…" Maka starred in terror at Soul ripped guts on the floor and Kid holding Soul by his head. "But…what's going on Kid!?" Maka started tearing up, sad in terror, trembling. "What's wrong Maka?" Kid was sitting on the couch drinking tea. "What, Kid, you were…" Maka look around seeing everything is back to normal. "Where's Soul?" Maka questioned still shook in terror.

"Where's Soul, didn't you say he was at your apartment or something" Kid looked at Maka curiously like he didn't know what was going on. "I think I'll be going" Maka said slowly as she approaches the door.

"Not so fast Maka" Kid said standing up."Didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom" Kid started to walk towards Maka slowly.

Maka started running more towards the door. Suddenly Kid caught onto her arm and stopped her. "What's with you Kid?" Maka continue screaming loudly "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Kid's face started distorting and turning. Maka knew then he had madness in him more then possessed in a human itself.

* * *

**i don't want it to be a plain boring romance, So yeah i was thinking of adding a little bit horror to this with a twist. What's taking Soul so long to get there?**


	5. Maka No!

*Door slams open* "MAKA!" Soul burst in quickly grabbing the possessed Kid with one hand. "Soul! What took you so long?!" Maka looked down at Soul other hand. "You got a hot dog?" Maka said bluntly. "Yeah, why not?" Soul said smiling playfully. Maka wanted to kick Soul in his place but Maka was too embraced into Kid grasp. "Soul do something!" Maka shouted in pain. Soul gulped down the hot dog as fast as he can and transformed his arm into a blade. "Don't worry I won't cut you" Soul carefully, quickly sliced off Kid's arm. "ARRGH!" Kid stumble onto the ground changing back to his normal self. "Soul!" Maka fully laid her arms around Soul hugging him. "It's not over yet" Soul directed his eyes for Maka to look back and see Kid body was becoming delusional and twisting weirdly.

"Why is he acting like that!?" Maka looked at her friend changing for within the madness in him. "I tell you when this is over" Soul prepared his self to change into a scythe. "Soul I don't want to kill him" Maka said loosing her focus as she always does. "Don't worry Maka, all we need to do is knock him out unconscious" Soul said turning into a scythe. "Right, okay let's do this" Maka grabbed Soul heading straight into throwing slashes at Kid.

Kid jumped backwards dodging Maka's slash. Maka continued slashing and carefully targeting her upper kicks towards her opponent. "Soul I'm not getting hi-" Maka was cut off by a punch in the stomach making her fly across the room hitting a wall."MAKA!" Soul shouted changing back to his original form.

Soul lifted Maka onto his lap. "Alright it's my turn" Soul smiled at Maka as she smile back "Yeah, thanks for having my back again and again." Maka said knowing Soul always protected her from any further harm in battles.

"Kid, snap out of it!" Soul rose up preparing to charge into him. The Unsymmetrical kid twisted his arms forming it into weapons like guns. "Even when Liz and Patty are gone you're able to mimic their transformation form as guns" Soul charged into Kid as one of his arms quickly turned into a blade allowing him to cut Kid.

Kid reacted in pain but landed on floor in a standing position. "What the…" Soul looked at Kid seeing no cut or any wounds.

"Damn…" Soul charged once more into Kid, Kid disappear and falls back behind Soul firing his mimic guns. "Oh sh-" Soul stopped as he saw Maka jump out behind Soul where the fire was targeting him. In a brief second Soul could only blurt out "NO!" The shot was powerful not no ordinary shot fire especially it was control by Kid's madness to. A lot of strength was use into this one shot only hoping to knock down Soul badly.

"NOOOOO!" Soul screamed. They figured out after this shot they weren't up against Kid's madness they were up against Asura Kishin madness.

*Flashback* (2 days ago, the night they beat the Kishin)

"Lets all get some rest back at the DMWA" Maka suggested happily after beating the Kishin. "Yeah and make sure Lord Death is fine" Blackstar said. "Yeah, great idea, we need to go make sure your dad alright Kid" Liz said to Kid "YEAH!" Patty shouted happily.

"Um…yeah sure" Kid said uncomfortably. Unknowably a black substance was crawling up Kid's body. "Are you alright?" Liz question Kid uncertainly. "Yeah I'm fine, I think I'll go back to the house okay?" Kid said hiding his aches in his body he was feeling. "Alright then will come back later tonight" Patty shouted still happy as she pushes Liz towards the rest of the crowd heading back to the DMWA.

Later the night…

"Kid! Were home!" Patty said as loudly as she can. "Patty be quiet he might be sleeping" Liz scolded Patty. "Why would he be sleeping? He should be awake ready to celebrate or something plus he said he was fine" Patty said going through the hallways looking for Kid. "He didn't look fine when we saw him" Liz retorted looking up and around the house.

"Oh Liz look at Kid!" Patty started laughing. "Huh? Why are you laughing?" Liz walk around the corner of the hallway where Patty was on the floor laughing. "Liz why he look like a funny monster" Patty kept laughing. Liz stumble back with shocked eyes "Kid?" the monster kid looked back and quickly crawl at unbelievably rate of speed ripping Liz guts unhesitantly.

"Oh Kid" Patty regain her normal composure, she looked down to find her sister rip in half painfully dead. "Liz…" Patty became in a frighten mode she never felt this scared before.

"LIZZZZ!" Patty screamed in terror. Kid did the exact same thing to Patty leaving them in a pile of gruesome tear blood.

*Knock knock* "Hey Patty, you left something" Soul said looking at a well made paper giraffe. "Uh does she really like making these, I clearly told her it was for our honor in passing the class" Soul sigh and kept knocked on the door. "Patty, Liz, Kid, anybody?" Soul grabbed the door knob to the door opening it leading him into the house. "Hey guys" Soul didn't want to be intruded or anything in the house. "Hey sorry for coming in I'm just going to leave this thing that you forgot Patty on the table" Soul left Patty's paper thing on the table then he headed out. "Wait" Soul felt a shock, a feeling of a bad soul.

Soul turned back only to see the deformed Kid. "KID!" Soul looked at him in shocked. "Kid are you al-" in a blink of an eye Kid vanished. "What? No" Soul looked around confused. "I can't stay here, I need to go" Soul left the house walking back to home. "It's a long night I just need to get some rest" Soul lied to his self knowingly confused.

* * *

I hope it's more understandable now. in the next chapter it will start back off of what was happening to Soul and Maka at Kid's house. Please Review ^_^


	6. Soul's love unfold: begins

"NOOOOO!" Soul screamed. They figured out after this shot they weren't up against Kid's madness they were up against Asura Kishin madness.

At the Hospital

"I knew I shouldn't let you stay, I should of told you to leave" Soul pitied Maka's doings was cause of his fault. "Soul we are partners together we work together you're my weapon and I'm your meister. I beat the Asura madness before I can beat it again" Maka smiled weakly. "I know" Soul smiled back then continue "but I promise to protect my meister, this is unacceptable of what's going on." (The last part sounds like something that Kid would say)

"I'm tired" Maka said. "Get some sleep then" Soul said heading to the door. "Oh do you want anything to eat" Soul said turning around noticing Maka felled asleep. Soul smiled and left the room. "Soul!" Tsubaki said running to Soul. "Tsubaki…" Soul said. "It's Kid, when you told us to go over to the house he was gone" Tsubaki said panicking. "What!?" Soul said instantly thinking where Kid could have went. "Soul, where could he be?" Tsubaki studied Soul face waiting for a response. "He has kid's body…what would he do with it?" Soul questioned. They both stood there quietly "Lord Death!" Tsubaki shouted starring at Soul for a minute.

"You should be fine in week; your wounds should be gone till then" Yumi said in a scientifically way. "That's good, how's my son? I haven't heard from him" Lord Death said weakly. "I haven't heard from him either, would like me to send someone to check on him?" Yumi questioned. "Yes, please" Lord Death said. "Alright I'll be leaving, will you be fine alone" Yumi said. "Yes…I will" Lord Death said still weak.

Yumi left kind of worried about the safety of Death.

"We have to hurry and get to Lord Death before he does!" Soul shouted back to Tsubaki as they both ran towards where Death could be at.

"Father…" a sudden voice came into hearing. "Oh, Kid there you are, Yumi sent someone to search for you I guest that's unnecessary then is it?" Lord Death happy to see his son. "I guest it is" Kid said walking slowly to his father. "How are you? I heard you felt sick a couple days ago" Lord Death said studied Kid face "Kid…?" Kid's face was distorting and turning and forming into a face that we thought that we wouldn't see again. "KID!"

"This should be where Lord Death is" Tsubaki said to Soul as they both nodded heads opening the door. "LORD DEATH!" Soul and Tsubaki shouted at the same time looking at the horror image of Kid. "Soul and Tsubaki leaved" Lord Death shouted fighting back the monstrosity madness with a little bit strength. "Lord Death no!" Tsubaki transformed into a weapon throwing her self towards the madness Kid. "Tsubaki no!" Soul shouted as she was threw across the floor in pain.

"Ugh Soul his power is insanely high" Tsubaki said in pain. "I know" Soul preparing his self for a fight. "Soul you can't battle alone, especially without your meister" Tsubaki said trying to convince Soul. "I have to, if Maka can beat the madness then I can too" Soul continued "Besides, I told Maka I'll protect her and I failed her miserably so I deserve the pain I get from not protecting her."

"Soul, no! It isn't your fault that she got hurt, you didn't see coming-" Soul cuts off Tsubaki "I DID SEE IT COMING! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE IF I DIDN'T LEAVE HER AT THE HOUSE! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE IF I JUST TOLD HER I LOVE HER FROM THE START!" Soul shouted having one tear fall down on his face. Kid's madness face smiled in evil at Soul. "Soul…" Tsubaki said staring at Soul.

* * *

**This chapter is a little similar to episode 8 of Soul Eater I just switch it up and use Maka instead of Soul**

**Sorry for short chapter next chapter will be long and will be the last. REVIEW! :D**


	7. Maka's mom

"Come Asura I'm ready" Soul prepared his self once again for battle turning one of his arms into a scythe. Tsubaki looked at Soul and back down not knowing what to say. "I know I need to be extra careful, Asura's madness is combined with Kid's powers and kid's powers are very similar to lord Death" Soul said.

"Soul this madness is also joined with Maka's strength, from the punch that Kid did to Maka it cause him to grow stronger" Lord Death continued "Since the powers are both combined, Asura's madness knows the weakness of Kid and Maka."

"Maka..." Soul said "That means Maka won't be able to defeat him this time...she's too weak anyways, so i have to do it myself."

"Soul no! if Maka cannot do this what makes you think you can!" Lord Death shouted.

"Lord Death..." Soul looked at him.

"I'm sorry" Lord Death said.

"Well it looks like we are just going to find out" Soul went into battle.

"SOUL!" Tsubaki cried.

Soul ignored Tsubaki's cried. He took several swipes at Kid. Kid dodge them by back flipping in the air then pulling out his gun.

"What!" Soul looked at Kid steadily then got shot by one of the blast that Kid shot. "Ugh" Soul got caught off guard again getting pound in the chest by the gun that kid was holding. "What's going on!?"

"He's using some type of mimic power...a very powerful kind" Lord Death said weakly.

"Damn this is so not cool"

In Maka's hospital room

"I wonder how Soul is" Maka said in her bed worried.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Maka looked at the door waiting for an answer.

"It's Kami...your mom"

...

"Mom" Maka stared at the door while tears felled down her face "Come in."

A tall figure walked in. She had long blond hair cascade down her back and dark hazel eyes.

"Mommy" Maka cried softly.

"Maka" Kami stared at her grown-up beloved daughter for a moment and ran to her hugging her in a second she saw the tears down the meister face.

"Mom!" Maka cried louder hugging her mother tightly then she ever did in her life.

"I miss you so much" Kami buried her head into her daughter's neck crying "I told you I'll always be here even my postcards don't make it, it doesn't mean I'm gone."

"Well it doesn't matter now because you're here now with me" Maka lifted her head looking at her mother's eyes.

"I'll always will be" Kami tilted her head down a little looking away from her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry you didn't see me for so very long"

"I remember you when I was a toddler" Kami head lifted up hearing her daughter's words.

"You do?"

"Yes, well daddy show me a picture of you" Maka continued "He always did so i can remember you throughout my life." "I wouldn't reply to your post cards if it wasn't for dad."

"Dad huh?" Kami smiled.

"Yeah, he would sit me on his lap and show me a scrapbook of you and him" Maka continued "That was the time i didn't understand what he was doing with other girls when you guys were married."

"Lets not talk about that now, this is you and me moment" Kami said.

A minute of silence took over.

"You know what he's trying to do to make it up?" Maka said.

"What?"

"He's trying to be closer to his daughter, trying to spend time with her" Maka continued "But she keeps on rejecting him."

"Why?" Kami stared into Maka's eyes.

"Because...of what he did to you she can never forgive him, she admires you of having the courage to do what you had to do" Maka smiled.

"Maka..."

"I'm glad you did what you did"

"Maka!" Kami shouted a little.

"Mom?" Maka looked up questionably.

"Just because of what happen between him and I has nothing to do with you!"

"Mom..."

"He's loves you very much and you know he's trying his best to be there for you, you need to let him into life" Kami stopped.

"But mom-"

"Because without you he has nothing to live for..." Kami cried softly.

"Mom!" Maka immediately conforted her mom.

"Im sorry..." Kami said wiping her tears.

Suddenly wavelengths struck Kami's soul.

"Mom, your Soul"

"The madness...no" Kami said.

"Wait! Soul" Maka said.

"I can feel two wavelengths and an aura of evil, it seems like it's coming from an area where Lord Death is" Kami said getting up hurrying to the door.

"Let me come I-" a sharp pain rose to Maka's stomach.

"You need some rest, this will be over soon" Kami smiled and took off.

"Soul is in trouble, I didn't protect him for nothing" Maka struggle to get out of bed slowly as pain kept pounding her back.

"I'm coming Soul"

* * *

**I'm been sick lately so i haven't been able to catch up with the story sorry. i decided to extend the story a little longer. sorry for late update!**


	8. Soul's love unfolds: End

"Kid, I know you can hear me I need you to fight the madness-" Kid immediately charged into Soul stomach pounding the gun in his stomach repetitively shooting.

"AHHRRGH!" Soul screamed in terror and in pain.

"Goodbye..." Kid said in a demonic tone as he pointed the gun in Soul's face.

"Kid..." Soul closed his eyes as he fainted laying onto the ground, but before he could he heard a familiar voice that he thought that was gone forever.

"KID! NO!" Liz came running into the room going towards her partner.

"Liz..." Kid's voice turned normal for a little bit.

"Kid's voice! I heard it, he must be trying to fight it" Soul thought "Wait is that Liz, she's not dead."

...

"That must mean the gun is..."

...

"Kid! snap out of it, this madness is taking over you!" Liz said.

"Liz...!" Soul said coughing up blood "How did you-

"It was an illusion" Liz said proceeding to get closer to Kid.

"What are... you doing...Liz?" Soul said coughing up blood more and more passing out.

"Leave it to me Soul" Liz said.

"Liz..." Tsubaki said.

"Oh hi Tsubaki, don't worry Kid will be back to his own self" Liz said smiling as Tsubaki stared in confusion. Liz turned back to Kid and straighten up her voice in a serious tone.

"Kid I should of confess this before, i know this is a bad timing, but..." Liz continued "Your a really great person to be able to get our life together, you really got us off the streets, my sister and I...I know your listening" Liz took a breath in. "Kid...I...never been able to...to thank you..."

Liz eyes swelled up tears "I know I was going to tell you this later on...or maybe never...but..."

"Liz..." Kid's voice went back normal.

"I-I...LOVE..." Liz struggle to speak.

Suddenly warm pure arms wrapped around Liz waist hugging her. The black liquid matter escaped from Kid's body disappearing. Silence of the two hugging creating comfort for each other settle in. Liz face turned red in embarrassment.

"Liz...you saved me" Kid lifted his head still hugging his partner "The madness almost over took me...but...you saved me." Kid's eyes and face turned back to normal making Liz blushed brigthly at her partner's pure loving expression on his face.

"Kid"

"Ugh..." a voice turned into a person from a form of a gun.

"Patty!" Liz and Kid rushed over to her.

"Sis...I got to tell you something..." Patty said.

"Huh what is it?"

"..."

"I HAVE THE CUPCAKES! SEE!" Patty shouted.

"Huh? cupcakes?" Liz said

"Why do you have those?" Kid questioned.

"I think Yumi wanted me to deliever them to her"

"So much for almost grieving" Liz said in a flat tone.

"Well i'm going to go deliever these cupcakes to her!" Patty said taking off.

"Oh sis" Liz said smiling.

"Well looks like there's no more fighting to be done here is there?" a unfamiliar voice fell into the room almost scaring Liz. "Oh mine, Lord Death!" The woman ran over to Death seeing him already fainted.

"Who are you?" Kid said.

"It's Spirit's weapon from awhile ago, she also Maka's mother Kami" Tsubaki said getting up walking over to the group.

"Oh your the one that Lord Death talks about, you battle on your own?" Liz said.

"Yep! you got that right!" Kami said smiling.

"Such confidence and so courageous" Kid said amazed by such talent.

"Don't be thinking anything" Liz glared at Kid.

"I bet her boobs are perfect" Kid said zone out.

"You dumb unsymmetrical pervert!" Liz smacked Kid leading him into his OCD stage.

"Liz smack me in the other side of my head, if you can smack me eight times precisely" Kid said.

"What-!"

"Is he going to be alright" Tsubaki said walking over to Kami.

"Yeah he'll be fine, I heard before I walked in Yumi was taking care of him, where is she?"

"She already left, she left before any of us came in here"

**later with Yumi...**

"Oh my gosh! this is fantastic!" Yumi yelled happily as four ladies filed down both her nails and toenails. "Oh my I forgot about Lord Death!...ah I'll just stay for a little bit longer."

...

"Yep that's her actually, she truly the type of person to goof off sometimes like that" Kami smirked.

"Really? she always seem independent of her work-"

"Nope!" Kami chuckled. Tsubaki sighed relieved and happy.

"Soul!" a sudden voice entered the room without alarm.

"Maka i thought i told you to stay in bed-"

"Soul...!" Maka surrounded Soul with her arms then swelled up tears in her eyes.

"Maka..." Kami walked over bending down hovering one of her hands over Soul like a scanner. "He's fine, he's just exhausted." Kami turned her head to Maka.

Maka eyes look as if guilt, fear, and shame was put onto her. "Soul I'm so sorry! I promised I'll do better, I said to myself I'll do better!"

"Maka..." Soul eyes opened slowly.

"Soul"

"Stop being a baby that's not cool, and besides no matter what condition your in or situation I say I'll protect my meister and of course with my life"

"Soul..." Maka stared into Soul eyes.

"Oh I see what's going on" Kami smirk secretly giggling.

"Huh?" Tsubaki said.

"Boobs grow bigger you know!?" Liz shouted.

"Still..." Kid said.

"Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki! Follow me!" Kami pushed the crowd out including Lord Death with her.

...

"Um what just happen?" Maka said confused.

Soul eyes widen then his face darken red noticing what was going on.

"hmm...Soul!?" Maka looked directly in Soul's face blushing.

"Maka will you come an visit?" Soul said.

"Yeah sure" Maka said surprised.

"Hey Soul I-

Soul's head slowly reached up to her. Slowly their lips met up. As they kiss, it was passionate. Maka realized what was really up with him lately.

_"no it's fine Maka…"_ **His tone.**

"_I knew I shouldn't let you stay, I should of told you to leave" _**My safety. **

_"but I promise to protect my meister, this is unacceptable of what's going on."_ **My** **Protection.**

**I felt his smile, his eyes staring at me with relief and happiness.**

**I heard his caring tone softer then he ever talks.**

**Sweetly and secretly wanting to ditch class with me and just go home to snuggle.**

**Stares at me in the kitchen hoping I don't hurt myself making big dishes always shouting. **_please don't hurt yourself, I don't want blood in my food. Maka Chop! Ow! what did you do that for! _

**Touches my hair whenever were at home.** _Your hair is soft- I mean, wow you need tried my conditioner it'll make your hair better. You idiot! That guys stuff!_

**...**

**But most of all...**

**When he falls on my lap while watching a romantic movie on the couch.**

_"Maka"_

_"Soul?"_

**_He always felt this way_**

_"...you're so soft and comfortable, I literally couldn't..._

_imagine my life without you..."_

_..._

_**Even though he so sleepy he doesn't realize what he's saying, but...**_

_"I love you Maka"_

_**Soul ...you already confess your love...**_

**_The End_**

* * *

**_TT_TT I really enjoy writing this. Thankyou for reading! Review!_**


End file.
